


Ghost

by Sherr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Emotions, Gabe has feelings even if he doesn't shows it up, M/M, Masks are relevant here, Past Relationship(s), Post-Omnic Crisis, Struggling, english is not my first language, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: "I still love you.""You're loving a ghost."





	Ghost

Jack groaned while leaning against the wall behind him, falling slowly to the ground and resting his head on the hard concrete, trying hard to stop the world from spinning and making him feel drained and sick. He was still grabbing his side, not knowing anymore if the wet sensation was new blood or the one that soaked his glove not long ago.   
He couldn't believe he was this badly injured just for a rookie mistake. 

Jack blinked before the light hitting his face got blocked, a big black spot in front of him. He couldn't see properly who was in front of him, but with his head still spinning and pounding like a fucking hammer against metal, that moment wasn't coming. 

“Well, don't you look pathetic, Jack?”

He could swear he knew that voice, but his memory wasn't on his best moment. Jack groaned again, causing that mysterious figure in front of him to laugh, clearly enjoying his suffering and slow death. 

“Who…?”

“Sh, don't push yourself too much. An old man like you isn't supposed to do more than what you're capable of,” The man kneeled until Jack could spot a white and blurry mask, one that he knew damn well and was a hell of a nightmare for him. “Now, what do I do with you?”

“Don't put your filthy hands on me.”

“Or what, old man?” Reaper –he could recall the name of the terrorist, at least, so there was that– laughed, actually laughed like the whole situation was some kind of sick joke for his amusement. It made Jack sick, it made him want to punch that mask of Reaper’s face, but with his condition that wasn't something it could happen. “You can't do nothing to me right now, Jack. I could kill you right now, and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself.”

Jack frowned a little, tilting his head. Something about the way he speaked seemed familiar to him, way too familiar.   
And that wasn't a thing he should be happy about. 

“If you're going to kill me, why do it with the mask on?” Maybe it was the fact that he was fucking dying in front of his enemy, or the fact that his life was flashing in front of his eyes like an old movie, but something about wanting to see Reaper’s face seemed almost normal to him. Like a morning jogging or a coffee in a busy afternoon, wanting to see the face of his forthcoming murderer just seemed right. 

But apparently, for Reaper, that was another story. 

“Why?”

“Why not? You're going to kill me anyway and-”

“Why do you always want to do the things the hard way, Jack? You fucking, arrogant idiot.” Reaper sounded frustrated, like he was dealing with a little kid that couldn't decide between a toy truck or a new bike. It was almost like… 

Almost like… 

Fuck. 

Jack reached out his hand towards the mask Reaper was wearing, and he did nothing to prevent it. With blood stained fingers, he touched the white mask and slowly pulled it out, almost laughing in frustration at the sight that welcomed him behind that mask.  
He now knew why everything about Reaper was so familiar to him. 

“Hey there, Gabe.”

And he knew it wasn't something to be happy about. 

Gabriel groaned, pushing himself up and grabbing one of his shotguns, pointing it at Jack's face. Jack didn't seemed startled at it, just stared at the gun on his face before raising his sight, looking at the almost destroyed face of his former best friend, co-worker and lover.   
Wasn't life a funny and sadistic bitch? 

“You brought this on yourself.”

“Don't try to make this better for you, Gabe. We both know that isn't going to work.”

“And what the hell do you know about me right now, Jack? It's been years. Years since I died… Since we both were supposed to die. Nothing is the same as it was back then.”

“I still love you.”

Gabriel tensed at the statement, hardening the grip on his shotgun and gritting his teeth. That wasn't something Jack was supposed to say.   
That wasn't something that was supposed to happen. 

Why?   
Why does it still hurt, like the first time he realized that he just lost the person he most loved in the world? 

“You're loving a ghost.”

And even if he had the perfect opportunity in front of him, he couldn't pull the trigger.   
Now he was the pathetic one. 

Instead of killing him, he treated his wounds and left, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.   
Jack smiled at himself, taking of one of his gloves and staring at the wedding band on his finger. 

“I know I'm not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm nervous af  
> I don't know if this is good or if is not too OoC, but I hope you all like it!
> 
> I may or may not do a second part, depending on how this works out!


End file.
